


Bald Eagles

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bald Kink, Birdwatching, Bottom Armitage Hux, Libraries, M/M, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Prompts from Ash's amazingthreadof Cursed AUs!24. Hux is an avid birdwatcher, and Kylo is a member of the witness protection program who thinks that his neighbor with the binoculars is a hitman from the moband37. Hux has alopecia and wears a wig, and Kylo is super turned on by baldness
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Bald Eagles

It has been two months since Ben Solo became Kylo Ren. He knew Snoke and his men would not stop until they track him down. At least the program placed him in a mountain town where his small house had a great vantage point.

Kylo could sit on his deck and watch cars slowly wind around the roads from miles away. It became as much a hobby as reading for him. It was going to take another week or so before the program gives him a financial history so he's unemployed. He tries to see it as a vacation.

But as the days go by, he's realizing how much he relied on others' company. Loneliness set in his bones so he went into town. 

There was a small library that had comfortable chairs. He grabbed a new release and started reading. He was startled when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Woah, sorry sir! You must really like that book?" a redheaded man wearing glasses and a button down smiled at him. "If you'd like, you can check it out? We're closing in 15 minutes."

Kylo blushes, "I'm new in town and don't have a library card or mail, yet."

"Oh, that's okay. We can make an exception," the librarian smiled softly. "Think of it as a housewarming gift."

Kylo felt his heart flutter. Ben would be all over this man. He was almost everything he wanted. He follows the man to the front counter. A placard says "Mr. A. Hux".

Mr. Hux holds his hand out for the library book. Kylo blushes as fingers bump against his. The librarian seems to not notice since he is grabbing a slip of paper, "We just need a name and address to bill incase you don't return this in time."

Kylo sighs in relief when he answers with the correct info. 

Mr. Hux looks up at him with a little frown, "Really? Guess we're technically next door neighbors."

"Oh, really?" Kylo frowns.

"Yeah, it's my family's property. I maintain it but I prefer living in town."

"Oh, okay." Kylo takes his book.

The librarian gives him a look that he doesn't quite understand before bidding Kylo farewell.

Kylo leaves before he does something stupid like ask Mr. Hux out. He drives back up the mountain side to his house. He checks out the map and sure enough, the Hux property is listed as "Maintained by Son, not occupied"

Kylo heats up some soup and toasts two bagels for dinner. He slowly eats while reading his novel. He finishes it at 2 pm and wishes he grabbed another book. He can always go back in the afternoon. 

He ends up sleeping the whole day.

The morning after, he wakes up a little before sunrise feeling refreshed. He enjoys his coffee on his deck as the valley starts to glow. A flash to his left catches his eye. He looks over to see a figure looking out with binoculars. Kylo's stomach plummets and he runs back into the house and locks all of the locks. He grabs the emergency phone and waits for his heart to calm down or for the killer to break down his door. 

What a shame, it was a good sunrise.

Once his heart quieted down, Kylo quietly packs up his things and waits some more. Maybe he overreacted? 

But the figure with the binoculars looked just like four of Snoke’s goons. Toque and puffy jacket in black. The jackets were homemade bullet proof vests in disguise.

The toque was to hide the ear piece. Kylo takes a deep breath. He didn’t have to wear that shit anymore. 

He also hoped he didn’t have to kill again. His handlers wouldn’t appreciate that. 

Soon all he could think was how gross he smelled from the fear sweat. He opens up his duffle bag and gets a clean set of clothes before heading to the bathroom. The shower was pleasant. He felt foolish for wasting five hours. But he’s safe and alive.

He gets out of the shower and dresses. It’s a Wednesday so he could go back to the library. Kylo puts his boots back on and thinks of A. Hux some more. He felt the low simmer of a crush form. He couldn’t wait to talk about the book with him. See if Hux would laugh at his jokes.

He stepped out his front door and almost on a bag. His body went numb. Snoke uses gifts to warn his enemies that they’re stepping into his territory. Kylo opened the cloth shopping bag with shaky arms to only discover books. A whole six book series from the author he just read. There was a card from Hux wishing him well and to let him know that he checks on his family’s property on Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Kylo burst into nervous laughter. It was Hux, Armitage Hux, that he saw. Why the binoculars, though? That stumped him, but he really hoped Hux wasn’t buttering him up before the kill. 

He still had a bit of food and drink left in the house so he went back inside.

The series was fantastic. And what made it sweeter was that he could tell this was Armitage’s personal copies. Small exclamation points, stars, and hearts were on the top corners of the pages with quotes he underlined with the faintest of pencilKylo felt as if they were reading together. He made sure to take walks around the property so he wasn’t wasting away reading the books. 

He had a good call with his handlers on Friday. His PO Box will be ready on Monday. He was to go down to the post office and pick up the key.

Inside the box was his new credit union account paperwork and an application to submit at the hardware store for a job. 

Kylo was thankful that his father taught him enough construction and carpentry skills that he wasn’t too nervous. He’ll stop by the library tomorrow to get

some reference books. Maybe things have advanced in the past ten years? 

He looks out at his deck and sees a beautiful bird. It reminds him of a cardinal but far more brown with an almost pink beak. It ruffles its feathers and two little versions of it flock around it.

Kylo ends up sitting on his floor watching the two little ones decimate some ants. The adult (mama?) flies over to the tree branch that fell in the night and started pecking at it. It was surprisingly entertaining and he felt a little sad when they all flew away. Maybe he

should get a bird feeder? He made note to look up what those birds are tomorrow. 

He slept well for the first time since uprooting his life. He couldn’t help his giggly mood. It was sunrise again and maybe Armitage was out with his binoculars? It was a pleasant morning.

He stepped out on the deck with his coffee. He looked around trying not to be too eager. A couple minutes later, his heart froze again. The man with the binoculars was bald. He noticed Kylo and ran away. It wasn’t Hux. Shit. Kylo went back inside and tried to think it through.

He sighed. He was going to live his new life as if that didn’t happen. He made himself some eggs and toast to eat while reading the third novel. Once it was 10 am, he got into his truck and headed to town. 

The library just opened at 10:30 am. Hux was manning the front desk. Hux gave him a look that was a little unsettling. 

Kylo placed the library book on the counter, “Holding up okay?”

Hux swallowed and worked on checking the book back in, “Yeah... and yourself?”

Kylo rolled his lip. He wasn’t expecting this while he was rehearsing in the car, “I’m doing well. Thank you for your books. Got me through the week.”

Hux looked up at him with a shy smile, “Really? I was hoping you didn’t think I was overbearing or something.”

“Not at all!” Kylo insisted. He rolled on his heels and decided to be forward, “I liked your notes“It felt like you were there reading with me. It was fun,” Kylo rubbed the back of his head. 

“Oh, you’re welcome. Now, is there anything I can help you with?” Hux shrugged his shoulders.

Kylo smiled back at him, “Yeah, I need some recently published carpentry reference books.”

Hux arched a brow before looking up books on the database, “Oh? Going to do some renovations?”

“Nope. I have a job offer at the hardware store. I used to do carpentry with my dad but you know, it’s been a couple of years. There’s been so many advancements,” Kylo trailed off.

Hux finished jotting down dewey decimal numbers and came over to Kylo. He patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry, man. A screw is still a screw.”

They stared at each other before laughing nervously. “Sorry, forget that. Follow me,” Hux led him over to the correct books. “Now, I’m by far not an expert. But these two in particular saved me when my father’s house first came into my possession.”

“Good to know. Oh, this might be strange but,” Kylo regretted his words immediately given how scared Hux suddenly looked. 

“It’s okay! Sorry, I’ve been told I can be a bit intimidating,” Kylo gave a weak smile that Hux returned but Hux’s eyes were still darting to exit points. “There were these really cute birds on my deck yesterday. I think it was a mama and two babies. The mama had a pink beak and

brown feathers. The babies were-“

“Oh! You saw Tiff and her clutch?” Hux’s face broke into glee. “She is such a tough cookie. Her partner, Beau, is a total meathead so I think Whipper and Snapper will follow suit.”

Kylo tilted his head, “Wow, um, what kind of bird are they?”

“Oh! Cardinals! I’ve been tracking their lineage since I was a boy,” Hux smiled proudly. “There’s some colonies of sparrows, crows, and ravens in the area, too. But the cardinals took charge of my family’s property so I have a soft spot for them.”

Kylo smiled at how passionate Hux spoke about the birds, “Well... would it be rude of me to set up a feeder for Tiff and the kids?”

Hux looked startled, “Oh? Sure, I’ll write down what you’ll need.”

They walked back to the front desk and Hux wrote a list in neat script. Hepaused and wrote down a number, “If you have any questions, feel free to give me a call. I can come by if need be.”

Kylo took the piece of paper, “Thank you. You have been so helpful. I would like it if you could come by so I can cook you something nice.”

Hux blushed, “Okay.”

Kylo left the library feeling normal. His old life was full of flirtations and long nights sharing his bed. Hux wasn’t his ideal man, but most of the men he slept with weren’t. It was better than nothing. 

He went over to the general store to grab some groceries and bird feed.

He would have to grab the feeder at the hardware store but felt like it would be too awkward for him to show up before his interview. Instead he hoped the birds would understand a plate of bird seed. 

He settled on his couch and started reading up on construction basics.Studying passed the weekend great. Armitage got back to him with Wednesday evening for their dinner. He couldn’t wait. Monday went off without a hitch. He was starting work on Wednesday so he could grab some fresh ingredients for the meal. Hux didn’t have any preferences.

It almost made it more challenging, but Kylo was confident in his cooking. He was going to go simple and light for the spring weather they’ve been experiencing. Just enough protein to get them through the night. Kylo couldn’t help but smirk at himself. 

There was a knock at the door promptly at 7 pm. Kylo opened the door to Hux holding a bottle of white wine. Kylo welcomed him in with a smile. 

“You said it was going to be chicken, so I figured some sauvignon blanc would do,” Hux explained while fidgeting with the label. “Don’t know if you drink...”

Kylo smiled, “I do! Thank you. I’m not a serious wine guy, but I’m guessing whatever you pick will be great.”

Hux sets the bottle down with a nervous smile, “I only drink in moderation, myself.”

“Bit of a light weight or an alcoholic?” Kylo asked. It was a very common conversation from his previous life surrounded by addicts. 

“Oh, um, child of an alcoholic,” Hux mumbled softly. Kylo gave him a small nod and chose the smallest glasses for the wine. They were flutes. Hux laughed, “This is surely going to ruin the wine!” 

Kylo shrugged, “I have a method to my madness. Champagne is white wine so these glasses should work for other white wines, right?”

Armitage gave him a look that made his dick hard. Kylo wanted to crowd his space so badly, but instead went to look for a wine opener. The handlers had decorated the house very well. He turned to open the wine and Hux was on him. The kiss was more the chewing of lips, but Kylo wasn’t picky at the moment. He went to grab Hux’s hair but the man broke the kiss, “I’m sorry. That was rude of me. I must have misread the situation.”

Kylo couldn’t help but look at Hux dumbly, “Wh-what? No, no, baby. Armitage, please come back here and let me kiss you.”

Armitage blushed but stepped back in Kylo’s reach, “Okay, but please don’t go for my hair.”

Kylo was okay with his request and squeezed Hux’s hips, “Yes, sir.”

Hux groaned as Kylo led their next kiss. It was lovely but soon both of them needed to eat. Kylo shoo’d Hux to the table while he finished up the pasta and salad. The oven dinged and he pulled out the lemon chicken breasts. He was proud of himself seeing Hux look on in awe. Hux had opened the bottle of wine while Kylo cooked and the flutes did look a little odd without the carbonation. But after a toast, cautious sips revealed pleasant apricot notes. 

Kylo got to learn a bit more about Hux. Hux was Irish and British and moved to the states as a child. His mother passed away when he was young and her family’s property was handed down to him. But from what Kylo inferred, Hux’s father enjoyed it more while he was alive. Hux studied library sciences in college but moved back to be the librarian in town. He also currates the books at the school district. 

When it came time to Kylo’s story, he chose to describe his parents as a free love type of people that chose the name Kylo while in a drug haze. He wandered a lot as a kid and adult. He hopes that this is where he should end up. That he’s only really lived in cities and suburbs. Never somewhere that takes 20 minutes to get to a gas station. That made Hux giggle a little. Kylo loved how rosy his cheeks got. Kylo suggested they move to the couch and Hux eagerly straddled his lap there.

They slowly made out in between little whispered compliments and admissions. Kylo sighed with want when Armitage admitted that he hadn’t been with someone since college. The man was older than him! Kylo dug his fingers into that fine ass and flipped Hux over onto his back.

Hux screamed as his hair, a wig, flew off. He scrambled to grab it off the armrest while he panicked, “I-shit! Fuck! Fuck! I’m so sorry! I will leave! I’m leaving!”

Kylo growled and pulled the man back into his lap and took advantage of the bare skin. He moaned getting to rub his lips against Hux’s bald head, “No way am I letting you leave, Armitage. Fucking love a man without hair.”

Hux’s hiccuping gasps turned into hiccuping giggles, “What the hell? Are you serious?!”

Kylo ground his hard on against Hux’s ass, “Fuck, yes.”

Hux stared into his eyes. Searching his soul for any ounce of deception. Kylo stared back gladly. Once Hux was confident, he whispered, “Bedroom. Now. Fuck, we need to get naked right now!” 

Kylo watched as Hux stumbled out of his clothes while heading towards Kylo’s bedroom. It hit him suddenly, “Holy shit. You’re the guy with the binoculars!” 

Hux glared at him and hissed, “I was bird watching! I swear! Now. Get. Over. Here!” 

Kylo snorts as all of the blocks fall into place. Armitage must’ve gone bald at like 21 or something. Kylo got up and looked at the flop of red hair. It was a pretty good wig. He stripped down quickly and went into his bedroom. Hux easily found the lube on the side table and was preparing himself on his back. He looked at Kylo hungrily, “Fuck my face.” 

Kylo shook his head, “No, we’ll have time for that later.” 

Hux glares at him but his eyes roll back as Kylo’s hand nearly engulfs the top of his head. Both moaned.

Kylo was two breaths away from cumming. Knowing that Hux hadn’t felt this kind of pleasure in over a decade was intoxicating. The only hair on Hux’s head was his brows. But up close, Kylo realized they were fairly sparse and mostly drawn in. Hux whined as Kylo rubbed one hard.

Sure enough, Hux just had a few eyebrow hairs. Hux turned his head towards Kylo, “I have alopecia. College was ridiculously stressful for me and my hair fell out by the end of my masters.” 

Kylo kisses him tenderly, “Sorry you ended up like this the way you did. But I think you’re

so sexy. One sec, I’ll grab a condom.” 

Hux whined and pulled Kylo into another kiss with his free arm. Kylo groaned into the kiss and pulled away with a light slap on Hux’s hip. 

He stumbled to the bathroom to grab a condom. He came back and smirked as Hux was wiggling six finger tips against his hole as he held his cheeks open. It was silly but debauched in a way that Kylo loved. He loved seeing all of that skin, flushed and glistening with sweat, lube, and drool. Kylo rolled on the condom before getting on the bed. He took the lube and easily

slipped two fingers in Hux. The man arched his hips and groaned, “Fucking get inside me already!”

Kylo wiggled the fingers with a soft laugh, “Yes, sir.” 

Hux arched his hips and wrapped his long legs around Kylo, “Now!”

Kylo kissed him hard as he slowly pushed past the tight clench. Hux trembled and kept muttering curses and prayers. Kylo felt all of his decisions validated. He was going to protect and please Hux for as long as he could. 

As he fully seated himself, he lightly nipped the shell of Hux’s ear, “Such a sweetie for me. I’m about to blow”

Hux’s ass clenched hard at his words, “No, please pound me, Kylo!”

Kylo hissed as he pulled back out a couple inches and pushed back in. It was so damn good and he hoped he had enough vigor for another round tonight. Or at least Hux could stay until the morning for a quickie.

Kylo wove his fingers together on the back of Hux’s skull and started fucking. Hux screamed and groaned at levels where Kylo was thankful there was nobody else around. Hux tried to thrash his head from side to side, but Kylo’s hands prevented it. 

“So fucking good, Kylo!”

Hux tried to roll his hips with the thrusts but went limp as he experienced an anal orgasm. Kylo growled at the waves of contractions around his cock. He hitched Hux’s hips tight to his own pelvis. With a deep yell, he came. Hux’s still hard cock was twitching against their

abdomens. 

Once Kylo’s orgasm settled, he pulled out and removed the condom. Hux panted and rubbed circles along his now puffing and stretched hole. His eyes were dazed as he stared through Kylo. Kylo kissed his cheek while grabbing for Hux’s dick. It was dripping with pre so the stroking was easy and quick. Kylo held Hux as the man convulsed through an orgasm. They curled up against each other and drifted for a few minutes. 

“H-holy shit, Kylo. You know how to blow a man’s brains out,” Hux whispered.

Kylo smirked before whispering back, “And you haven’t experienced my mouth yet.”

Hux grumbled, “Give me some mercy and do that tomorrow.”

Kylo laughed and kisses the top of Hux’s head.

“You seriously do like me like this?” Hux asks with timid awe. 

“Yeah, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty cool with shaved heads.”

Hux shrugged, “Well, on yourself is one thing. On others it is a whole different matter.” 

Kylo grins as Hux rubs his crew cut. His old long hair would’ve been a giveaway and a clean shave would be obvious too. He was still getting used to seeing his ears but they did make him look nothing like Ben Solo. 

* * *

The town is pleasantly surprised that their librarian finally has someone in his life. Kylo does pretty well at the hardware store and gets a couple of installation gigs once properly certified. They end up remodeling Hux’s property together. 

When Hux is alone with Kylo, Stensland or Monty are off. Kylo was a bit surprised by Hux’s wig collection. More that he got really into occasionally seeing Hux with long waist length hair that got into everything. Whenever they went outside of their region, Hux would wear completely different wigs. Though Kylo voted a hard no for the Henry wig since it reminded him too much of his old hair. 

Hux tried to fight him on it and Kylo lost it. Admitted just enough for Hux to piece things together. They never said it out loud, but Hux ordered a new security system for their properties. He’d keep tabs on Kylo’s old associates and “accidentally” leave a newspaper open to an article about the goings on in Kylo’s old life. It reassured Kylo more than anything. 

Once the house was fully modernized and furnished, they decided to move in but keep Kylo’s residency listed as the house below. Two years into know each other, Kylo pops the question while they’re walking back home from watching Whipper chase a squirrel around. Hux sighs dreamily and accepts. Like the cute nerd he is, he writes it down in his bird watching journal.


End file.
